


Chevy Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chevy Girl

Feeling the Impala stop, you shifted in your seat. Sam and Dean were back at the motel, one sick, the other doing research. That left you to go on the hunt with John. Alone. There was just one or two problems. First? He was ruggedly handsome. You wanted to reach out and run your fingers through his scruff. His smile sent a warm feeling over your whole body. And his voice? You could listen to him talk about just about anything. Next? The Impala. You were a Chevy girl, and she was gorgeous. She was well maintained, and smelled like John. The first time you laid eyes on her, you bit your lip.

“Y/N.” You heard John say, before chuckling. “I _know _you’re awake, baby girl.” It was hard to hold back the moan that wanted to escape your mouth. God, did he know what that did to you?

Sighing, you sat up and stretched. John did his best not to make it obvious that he was very aware of how womanly you’d become since you’d joined him and his boys. When he first saw you, you were a lanky seventeen-year-old. You were a late bloomer. Now here you were, twenty, and he could only imagine what it would feel like to have you around him. “What’s up?” You asked, completely oblivious to the older man’s thoughts.

He cleared his throat. “Flat tire.” He shrugged. “Not like I keep a spare in the trunk with all our gear.” You looked outside, and realized that you’d must have dozed off awhile ago. It was dark. “It’s too late to call the boys, so we might as well stay here for the night.”

You shrugged. “Okay.” He looked at you, surprised that you actually agreed. “You can crash if you want, I’m going to stretch my legs.” With that, you got out and stretched again, shutting the door with your hip. There was a nip in the air that seemed to go right through your thin long sleeved shirt. Shoving your hands in your pockets, you walked towards the edge of the woods. It was so creepy. Far creepier than the things that went bump in the night. Those you could handle, because you knew about them. You knew how to kill them, how to weaken them. Here? There could be anything in those woods. And you had no clue.

John licked his lips, watching you for a moment. The breeze blew your Y/H/C around a bit, making you pull it over your left shoulder. When you looked around, he caught a glimpse of your profile and smiled. Sighing, he slipped out of the car and walked to where you were. He saw you shiver slightly and pulled off his jacket, slipping it over your shoulders.

You looked over at him and smiled. “Thanks.” Pushing your arms through the sleeves, you fought the urge to inhale deeply. You wrapped your arms around yourself, your gaze turning back to the trees. The two of you stood there in silence for some time before either of you spoke. “I hope they aren’t too worried.” You thought out loud.

“Dean’s probably passed out with so much cold medicine that we’ll be old before he gets up, and Sam’s probably nose deep in a book.” He smirked. You laughed, your cheeks pink from the cold breeze. “Come on, we should get back in the car.”

“I’m fine, you can go. It’s peaceful out here.” You told him. “We don’t get much of that.” Your voice was quiet.

He nodded, knowing what you meant. “Why not lay on the hood? I’m sure it’s cool enough it won’t burn you, but warm enough to be better than just standing here.” He suggested.

You bit your lip and glanced at him. “Only if you do, too.” You smiled at him, your eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Without waiting for an answer, you turned and walked over to the Impala. You pulled off his jacket once you were on the hood and used it as more of a blanket. Leaning back, you looked up at the sky, looking for pictures in the stars.

John followed. Laying on the hood of his car wasn’t something that he was used to doing. However, there he was, climbing up to lay next to you. “I can’t remember the last time I did this.” He admitted.

Chuckling, you nodded. “Yeah, you don’t seem to be the type.”

“What type?”

“To stop and enjoy things. You’re _all _about the hunt. You eat, sleep, and breath _everything _about killing monsters.” You glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, daring him to tell you otherwise.

John laughed. An actual laugh. Which was a first. Normally, it didn’t seem real. Sure, you’d seen him happy plenty of times, but his laughs seemed almost broken? You could never figure it out. Until now. Your heart was fluttering at the sound. It was a nice sound to hear. “I _do _know how to do other things, ya know?” It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

Your cheeks turned a darker pink, and you were thankful that it was fairly hard to tell. You were trying to think of a come back when he was above you. He was smirking down at you, his hands on both sides of you. “L-like?” Your eyes shot to his lips for a moment, licking your own.

His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned in closer. Your noses were nearly touching when he stopped, making your heart race, and your core ache. “How about I show you, baby girl?” His voice was low, and made you rub your thighs together. You nodded slightly, not trusting your voice. In the next breath, his lips were on yours. The scruff on his face that you had so badly wanted to touch was rubbing on your face. Your hands moved from under the jacket, wrapping around his neck. The kiss went from experimental, to needy. You moaned against him, needing more.

John moved to your neck, your eyes closing in bliss. “John, _please_!” You didn’t think you could last much longer.

He chuckled against your skin. “Please what?” He nipped you.

“Please touch me!” You begged.

“You didn’t say the magic word, sweetheart.” He kept up his attach on your flesh.

You were going crazy with want, trying to figure out what word he could possibly want. And then he growled, and you knew. “Please, _sir_! Please touch me.” He rolled his hips, letting you feel how hard he was for you.

He smiled. “There you go.” His hand moved under your shirt, the warmth of his hand leaving a trail of desire. When his fingers reached your nipples, he pinched them through the lace of your bra. Your back arched slightly. He palmed your breast roughly as he slowly moved down your body. When he reached your stomach, he pushed your shirt up, giving him access to your skin. He nipped right below your belly button. You gasped, knowing that you were about to have the best time of you life. On some back road, with a man at least twice your age, because of a flat tire. If there was a God, you had to thank him for this.

His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of your jeans. You looked down to see a devious smirk on his face. Before you could fathom what the hunter hand in mind, he pulled your pants, and underwear, from your body. A cool breeze made you gasp. John looked like a hunter, and you were the prey. “Spread those pretty legs for me.” His hands rubbed up your calves as you did as he asked. You were exposed to him, which only added to the thrill. He moved so that his face was level with your dripping cunt. "You don’t know how many times I’ve pictured this.“ He growled before licking your juices up.

Moaning, your hand moved to his hair. It was like you had electricity flowing through your veins. John went after your pussy like a starving man. It didn’t take him long to have you squirming, your toes curling. You didn’t control your volume, knowing that there was no one around. John smiled as he worked, loving hearing you whimper, moan, and beg. Slipping two fingers into your channel, he curled them. ”_Fuck_!“ You gasped. “John! I’m-I’m– Oh, sir!” You clenched around his fingers, holding his hair in a firm grim.

As he stood up, you were breathing heavy. He licked his lips, and then his fingers, your eyes trailing down his body, landing on the bulge in his pants. “Another time, baby girl.” He promised you. “Down.” He motioned for you to slide off the hood.

You did as you were told, standing in front of him. “How do you want me, sir?” You asked, looking up at him.

“Turn that ass around.” He smirked. You turned, and felt his hand between your shoulders. He pressed gently, his other hand massaging your ass. Once you were completely bent over, he moved your feet apart a bit more. “Now, _that’s_ a fucking view.” He moaned while undoing his belt buckle. You heard the tell tale sounds of his pants being undone, and pushed down. He stopped them at his thighs, wanting to be inside you. “You ready for me?” He asked, not wanting to push you to somewhere you weren’t comfortable.

“Please, fuck me, sir!” You begged, feeling way too empty for your liking. Wiggling your ass at him, you gasped when his handed landed on your bare skin.

His hands gripped your hips, pulling you back on him. You moaned as he bottomed out. “Fuck, baby girl.” He groaned. Pulling back, he thrust back in. There was nothing for you to hang on to as he relentlessly pounded into you.

You gasped, your head touching the metal of the Impala’s hood. “Sir!” You called out, so close to coming.

“Touch yourself.” He ordered. Your hand moved between your legs, rubbing your clit.

You felt that coil in your stomach snap. “Fuck, sir! _JOHN_!” You screamed his name, your walls tightening on his cock.

His thrusts became more shallow as he neared his own release. “Y/N!” He groaned, filling you. “Shit, baby girl.” He chuckled, playfully slapping your ass and pulling out. “Shoulda done that sooner.”

Straightening up, you groaned. You’d be sore tomorrow. So worth it, though. So worth it. You grabbed your underwear and pants, pulling them back on. “You’re right. You eat, sleep, breath, _and _fuck hunting.” You teased.

“I think I’d rather fuck _you_.” He grinned as the two of you slid into the front seat. You stared at him as he started the car and pulled back onto the road. “What? You think I wanted to fuck you in the motel room next to my boys?” He laughed at how shocked you looked. “That felt damn good, baby girl.”

You licked your lips. “You _planned _that?” You asked.

John gave you that smirk. “I hoped. I took a chance, and it worked.” He shrugged.

“So, what now?” You looked out the window, realizing that things would be different now.

He glanced at you. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want things to be weird between us.” You admitted.

“_Normally _things don’t get weird when people start fucking.” He was confused.

You looked at him. “This _wasn’t_ just a one time thing?” You asked, hopeful. He shook his head. “_Oh_! I thought that…”

John reached over and pulled you close. “_Hell no_. You think I’m fucking that pretty pussy just once?” Your cheeks turned bright red. “Besides. You’re a sexy, smart, kick ass hunter. Who’s _my _woman.”

“Yes, sir.” You grinned.


End file.
